


Temple of the Three Queens

by havocthecat



Series: Temple of the Three Queens [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Suicide, Cimmeria, Drugged Sex, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, F/F, F/M, Goa'uld (Stargate), Goa'uld-Conquered Earth, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incest, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: I had been planning (and, uh, strongly encouraged by a friend) to write a sequel to Trapped in Yearning, a very dark Hathor/Janet noncon story that I'd written for a ficthon. I never managed to finish the sequel, thanks to some health problems, and after ten years, I'm not going to. I'm posting what I have done, along with a chapter containing the roles I'd chosen for everyone and hints for their fates and how I was going to work it all out. You'll just have to trust that there was going to be a lot of comfort at the end of the hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

"John Sheppard. I wish you to attend me." The tone of her voice was smooth, but underneath it was something John didn't want to think about.

John knew the emotions that underlay her voice entirely too well. He looked up. She was standing in the doorway of the armory. A thin, nearly sheer white linen shift dampened with sweat clung to her body, and she had a heavy necklace of golden links set in place around her throat. It rose and feel as her chest heaved. The curls of her brown hair were more pronounced than usual, framing her face. One eyebrow raised as she looked at him expectantly.

"Isis." He slowly put his half-disassembled sidearm on the table and rose to his feet. The consequences of _not_ standing when Isis - when any of them - walked into the room weren't pretty. But damn if John was going to leap to attention. He hadn't even done that before, when he'd had a commanding officer.

Mitchell's low, easy chuckle had John gritting his teeth. "Looks like she's got another screw loose," he muttered, "and so she needs a good screw." It was just low enough that Isis couldn't hear him. 

"Shut it," John ground out, his fist striking out at Mitchell's smarmy grin. She'd see this and know Mitchell said something, but hopefully she wouldn't care what. Not if John punished Mitchell first. He smiled at Isis, lazy and knowing, and her chin at least stopped being quite so upraised. "My queen."

"Come," she said, turning to leave. 

Mitchell coughed and jerked his head at the door. "I'll finish cleaning your piece," he said. "Go on before she gets touchy."

"Touchier," murmured John.

"Right," said Mitchell, and John just waved one hand in an exasperated goodbye as he follows Isis out the door.

He shouldn't want it. He kept telling himself he didn't want it, because he knew, damn it, he knew _damn well_ that she was an evil, sadistic whacked-out bitch of a snake who'd stolen the body with the slender, rounded hips that swayed underneath that linen gown. So John didn't want her to show up wherever he was, because he was _working_ , goddamnit, getting ready to go and do her dirty work, and summon him off to her chambers so she could work off her tension by getting herself fucked senseless.

So why was he half hard and trailing along behind her like a lovesick puppy dog? 

In the rare moments he could get Kate Heightmeyer to drop her guard, she pointed him at the DSM in her quarters and told him to study it. Of course, by 'rare moments,' John meant 'once in the past decade,' and holy fuck, could the woman have a better poker face? If she hadn't had Stockholm Syndrome highlighted, he'd think she really did believe all that shit she spouted about their so-called 'goddess.'

As it was, he wasn't sure she didn't. Didn't matter. She wasn't gonna risk her cushy job. Neither was John, for that matter. Better here than stuck out in the fields building the goddamn Temple of the Three Queens. At least here--

Isis grabbed him by the front of his uniform, right where he had that stupid-looking ankh embroidered, and hauled him into her chambers. "John Sheppard," she purred, and the linen was sticking to her breasts now. He could see her nipples through it. Hell, he was about half an inch away from her nipples, and he wanted to trace them with his mouth. "Beloved and consort."

He smiled at her, slow and sure, because he wanted to lick the sweat off her skin. "So you want me to do my consortly duties?"

Isis slapped him across the face, and John's head jerked to the side as his lip stung. "I didn't bring you to my chambers to discuss battle tactics."

"Just making sure." John scrubbed the back of one hand across his mouth. It came away smeared with blood. "Sometimes you like a good fuck while you're trying to think of ways to take down your enemies."

She pulled her hand back to strike him again, but John caught it and pulled her in close. He wrapped his other arm around Isis' waist as she backed him up against the closed door. "Will you ever cease your insolent behavior?"

"Probably not," he drawled. Jeez, even without the shit that Hathor and Nepthys used to dose their people up, he was ready for action. He pressed her close against his chest and slid his thigh between Isis' legs. He watched as she waved one hand over the controls and dimmed the lights. "I thought you liked smacking me down."

"Your antics amuse me, mortal," murmured Isis. She tugged herself free and shoved his uniform jacket down his arms, then tugged his black t-shirt over his head. "I've had my fill of gods in my bed."

"Lucky me." John cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. He tried not to wince at his split lip. Isis didn't like it when he held back because of a pesky little thing like pain. He slid his other hand down her back until he could cup her ass and pull her flush against his body. "Bed," he mumbled against her lips, when he'd pulled back so he could breathe. 

She arched into his hand when he cupped her breast and kneaded it softly. "And if I don't want us to move?" 

"Then I'll go down on you right here," said John. He'd done it plenty of times, just dropped to his knees and ate her out, but that got old-- Oh, who was he kidding? It just got hard on his knees after a while. "You make up your mind yet?"

"My mind was made up before I called you from the armory," said Isis. 

"Oh," said John. "All right, then."

***

"John." He heard his name spoken in a hushed voice. His eyes snapped open and he focused on the face of the woman next to him. There was no arrogance in her, just a quiet alertness, as if she were desperate to drink everything in. "You're awake. Thank God."

"You're her," said John. "The host." He didn't know who she was. He didn't know anything about her.

She nodded. "It's good to see you again. I don't have long."

"You never do." He didn't bother to tug the sheet up to cover their naked bodies. What was the point? They'd both seen it more times than they could count, even if she didn't have control over what her body was doing. "You okay?"

"As well as can be expected," she said, letting one shoulder rise and then drop in a shrug. It looked like a casual movement. For her, it was probably anything but.

"So that's a no, then," he said, trying to smile. Whoever she was, she was pragmatic enough to know he couldn't do anything to help her. 

She didn't look reassured, but she was trying to smile back. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," said John. "After getting a full day of killing and maiming on Isis' orders, I like to come back for a refreshing round of What's The Bitch Going To Pull Today? Or maybe O'Neill's going to try to beat my ass in, or Mitchell's looking to get pounded on. So just the usual life of a First Prime-slash-consort-slash-boytoy."

"I'm sorry." Her gaze dropped, and John cursed to himself.

"It's not your fault," said John. He didn't give in to the urge to tilt her chin up so she was looking at him again. Like she didn't have enough that was out of her control already. "Just keep fighting her. I don't know what I'd do without you proving that not everything is totally fucked up."

John brushed away the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "I hate this," she whispered.

She moved her hand to cover his, as she looked up and John scooted closer to put his arms around her. "Me too," said John.

She paused and watched his face, like she was considering something. "My name is Elizabeth Weir," she whispered.

John knew he looked poleaxed, but Elizabeth's attention was already being drawn inward. He knew that expression. "She's waking up."

Elizabeth's nod was interrupted by the bright flare of gold in her eyes. "What are you doing?" asked Isis. Her voice was imperious. 

"Trying to make you forget everything but my name," said John, smirking. He turned on his side and slipped his hand between her thighs. "Best way to worship ever, don't you think, oh goddess of mine?"

Elizabeth would understand that he had to distract Isis. He hoped she understood, at least.

***

 

***

Kate turned out into the main corridor and met John's eyes. She looked comfortable gliding down the stone corridors of the queens' palace. The linen dress she was wearing - thankfully, a lot less see-through than Isis' bedroom wear - flowed with her, and the long wool coat that anyone who wasn't Goa'uld, Jaffa, or in military uniform wore to keep warm was draped over her arm.

"Got a ritual to get to, or are you just wandering around trying to look busy?" asked John, when she'd walked down far enough that she could hear him.

"The sun is almost at its zenith," said Kate. She glanced out the window, where the under construction hulk of the Temple of the Queens was blocking their view of Colorado Springs. "Isis likes to remember her past victories over Ra. You should come to temple services."

"Handling this one yourself instead of letting one of the lesser priestesses take it?" asked John. He pushed himself off the wall and trailed alongside her.

"Isis will be expecting me there. Possibly you as well. She's back from the summit." Something in Kate's voice made John look sharply at her, but her expression was bland. "It doesn't do to disappoint a living goddess."

"Yeah, that kinda sucks," drawled John. He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked. The corridor was empty, except for them, so it was now or never. "You ever hear of someone named Elizabeth Weir?"

The one thing he never expected to see was Kate Heightmeyer stop dead in her tracks and go pale white. "Where did you hear that name?" she hissed.

"Around," said John. He leaned back against the wall and tried to look casual, but if anyone came near, they'd get zatted for their troubles. "Why?"

"Don't _ever_ mention that name," said Kate. She was speaking quietly, but she'd recovered her usual pleasant expression. He'd almost call it vacuous. Hell, more than a few people _had_ called it that. "Not where anyone can hear you. Don't even look it up on the computer systems."

"Why?" asked John, and he couldn't keep a hard edge from his voice.

"It's not safe." A shoe, probably military issue, scuffed around the corner from them. Kate smiled brightly and held her arm out. "You've come to escort me to services? You know your duties well, John."

Aiden Ford rounded the corner and grinned. "Major Sheppard, sir," he said. "You're coming to afternoon services?"

"Skip the U.S. military ranks and you might rise a little higher in the ranks than where you're stuck, Ford," drawled John. He pushed himself upright and took Kate's arm. "Our lovely high priestess here needed an escort."

"Awesome, sir," said Ford. "Walk with you?"

"Sure, why not," said John. He smiled at Ford, because he really was a good kid. Totally brainwashed, but a good kid.

***

"Is Jolinar in control, or Captain Carter?" asked Kate.

"I am Jolinar," she said, her voice deeper and reverberating. "Samantha chooses to watch silently for now."

"Good." Kate took a deep breath. "John Sheppard thinks I was kidnapped for information. I'll need some kind of injuries that will convince him to tell Isis I didn't reveal any classified information."

"The First Prime himself is leading the pursuit?" asked Jolinar. Her eyes widened. "He has been very determined."

"He doesn't take prisoners," said Kate. "Not when he's this determined. I need you to make this realistic. Captain Carter won't do it, but everyone knows the Tok'ra are willing to torture followers of the Goa'uld for information."

"I see," said Jolinar. "Very well, then."

***

Kate opened her eyes blearily in the infirmary. Every breath she took caused a stabbing pain in her side. Her head throbbed, her kidneys ached, and Kate would have preferred dying if only it meant this would _end_ already. 

She already knew that dying was no way out, though. She had tried that route once already.

***

Kate had hummed softly to herself. The bathwater wasn't scented. Not this time. It was almost scalding, and she had sighed as she stepped into the tub. Her skin turned bright pink as she sat down and leaned against the cool ceramic. There was soft music playing in the background. 

The tips of her hair floated in the water, going from light blonde to darker. She glanced at the ledge of the tub, then took a deep breath. She couldn't see another way to escape.

She wasn't afraid of dying. Lying on the ledge of the tub was the knife she used in ceremonies for Isis. It was the sharpest weapon she had, and this was the quickest, most painless method she could think of. 

She wasn't afraid. She just couldn't do this any more. The so-called goddesses had instituted human sacrifice. 

The knife was chill compared to the steam rolling through the bathing room. The grip was heavy in her left hand, balanced for ease of use, and able to be thrown if needed. The lesser priestesses of Isis had looked on with wonder as Kate had shown them the handle. The shining metal had lapis and black coral inlaid along with gold. The blade itself was a naquadah alloy.

It was so sharp it barely hurt as Kate cut a vertical line down her right wrist. She didn't cut deep enough to sever tendons, just the arteries and veins. Blood welled up and streamed down her arm as she switched the knife to her right hand and sliced down her left wrist.

The water didn't splash much as the knife fell into it. Kate didn't try to keep her wrists up, just let them fall into the hot water. It clouded with blood as the room started to spin. 

As her eyes closed, Kate wondered who Isis would choose as her next high priestess. She felt sorry for whoever was left with the job.

Not sorry enough to want to live.

She didn't know how long she drifted in and out of consciousness. It couldn't have been for very long, but when she heard the door slam open, she found the strength to open her eyes.

"Isis," she whispered. Kate could feel adrenaline, shaky in her gut, but she couldn't find the strength to move away. 

"Your dedication is commendable," she said, bending over and pulling Kate out of the water. "But you are not allowed to sacrifice yourself to your goddess. It doesn't please me."

Kate whimpered. The cold air and blood loss made her shiver as Isis cradled her against her body and carried her out into the bedroom. There was a time before when she'd never have thought she'd be that close to Elizabeth, but this wasn't Elizabeth, not any more.

She let her eyes close again. She couldn't fight it right now. 

Isis dropped her on the bed, and Kate cried out. Her wrists hurt, she ached, and she was _cold_. Then Isis took her wrist in an iron grip and Kate heard a humming sound. She opened her eyes as strength started to come back into her. 

"You will heal," said Isis. She almost sounded - fond? Golden light streamed from the round tool strapped over Isis' palm, and Kate's mouth opened in a soundless 'oh' as her skin knit back together. She let Kate's arm fall and reached for her other wrist to heal it. Her eyes shone like the sun, and her voice grew hard. "If you do this again, I will not be so merciful, my priestess, no matter the affection I hold toward you. Osiris no longer minds the Hall of Judgment, and I will feed your ba to the Eater of Souls myself."

Kate nodded, because some kind of response seemed to be required. She was warmer now, but still shaking. There was blood on her bedcovers, and Isis' robes were soaked through. She watched as Isis pulled an extra blanket from the wooden chest at the foot of the bed and draped it over her. "Please," she whispered, as Isis leaned close. It was best to ask for mercy now instead of being punished later for forgetting. "Forgive me, my goddess."

"You are mortal, and therefore fallible," said Isis, and Kate's eyes widened as she felt the press of Isis' mouth against hers. "A divine being can't help but understand this."

Isis drew back, and Kate stared as she turned and left, before squeezing her eyes shut. A sob broke free before she could clamp down on it, and Kate cried herself to sleep. Kate wasn't sure if she was crying more for the loss of a woman who could have been a friend, or for the fact that she was _still here_ , and she couldn't find a way to escape.

When Kate woke the next morning, her quarters were immaculate, she was dressed in clean robes, and her sacrificial knife was back in its traditional place, belted at her waist.

It had been time to start another day in the endless cycle of days since Hathor had loosed Isis and Nepthys from their canopic jars and the three goddesses - the three Goa'uld - had taken over the Earth.

***

Isis stood above her, and Kate struggled to push herself upright. You didn't let _anything_ stop you from standing when your goddess was in the room. She gritted her teeth and tried to keep silent as the break in her wrist flared into agony.

"Be still," said Isis, and Kate froze. She was sitting upright, which caused her lungs to ache even more, but she didn't dare lay back.

"I didn't tell them anything, my queen," she said. Please, please let Isis believe her. "They wanted to know your plans, details of the fortress. The layout of the new temple. How to get access to the chappa'ai."

"They asked you all these questions?" Isis looked furious, hopefully with the offworld rebels.

Kate nodded, then winced and put one hand to her head before she remembered she wasn't supposed to show any pain. "More than that. Troop movements. Future ceremonies. I told them I didn't know anything, that you only kept me to conduct your religious affairs. They told me that you weren't a real goddess. They _lied_ , I know they did." She couldn't stop herself from babbling, but hopefully she could at least control the direction of the babbling.

When Isis' eyes flared gold, Kate couldn't breathe, but then she sat at the edge of Kate's bed. She reached out to touch Kate's cheek with metal-capped fingers, and Kate still couldn't breathe for her fear. "You are my goddess," she whispered. "My _true_ goddess."

After a long moment, Isis let her hand fall. "You have served me well." She smiled graciously at Kate, who wasn't faking the sigh of relief she let out right then. "For your loyalty, my priestess, I will grant you the healing of a goddess."

"Thank you," gasped Kate. Relief and the lingering remnants of fear - in case Isis was toying with her - and the weakness from her injuries had tears running down her cheeks. She let herself dare to reach for Isis's hand, the one that wasn't covered by a ribbon device. Isis let her take it and clasp her hand to her chest. "Thank you, my goddess."

Behind Isis, she could see John standing at the entry to the infirmary. His eyes were darkened with anger as he glared at her. He turned and left before Isis could see him there. It didn't matter. Kate couldn't hate herself more than she did at these moments. The only person on this planet who could possibly hate her more was Elizabeth.

***

"I thought you were a temple virgin," said John. He leaned in the doorway, arms crossed, and looked smug. "I just saw little ex-Lieutenant, current high priestess of Nepthys, Satterfield hauling ass outta here like a few minutes ago."

"Isis is a mother goddess, and the patroness of women everywhere," Kate pointed out. She stood from where she was perched at the edge of her bed. "It hardly behooves me to avoid following her example by staying celibate."

"As the high priestess of a mother goddess," John said, barely controlling a snicker, "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to like cock."

"Who are you to question the decisions of the gods?" asked Kate. She had on a thin robe, with one hand flattened over the tie. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"You feeling okay after your little offworld adventure?" he asked, slipping inside and letting the door shut behind him.

"Perfectly fine, thank you," said Kate. She smiled easily, but there was a tension around her eyes that John wasn't used to seeing. "Isis granted me the use of her sarcophagus as a reward for my struggles."

"Oh, yeah, some reward," said John. He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned over at Kate. She _looked_ fine, but he never knew how she felt as compared to how she looked. "How bad is it?"

Kate smiled tightly. "I'm very grateful," she said. "Now can you please leave?"

"So you can crawl out of your skin in private?" asked John.

"If you must know, yes!" snapped Kate. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"She tossed you in there half a dozen times just to make sure you were okay, didn't she?" said John. He laughed bitterly. "Don't even bother answering. Who do you think her favorite punching bag is?"

"I spend hours every day being thankful she's not a lesbian," muttered Kate. "It's bad enough--"

"What's bad enough?" asked John. He could swear he'd seen Isis and Nepthys stumbling together into her chambers more than once, but this wasn't the time to tell Kate.

"Nothing," said Kate. She shook her head and looked up at him with wide eyes and a vapid smile. "We're very fortunate."

"Shut up with the party line and tell me how you really feel," snapped John. "Jesus, Kate, the rebels had you for two days. By the time I caught up with you, you could barely walk.

***

The air was thick with desire as Kate lay back on Isis's bed. She moved languidly, watching with an almost drugged detachment as John leaned over her and pushed her legs apart. Isis watched them both as she idly ran her hand down John's back. The head of his cock pushed inside of her, and Kate moaned at the feeling. His mouth was twisted and his eyes were darkened with desire as he thrust deeper.

Isis looked at them like she was hungry, and Kate turned her head away as a surge of heat ran through her body. Detachment was washed away with fear at Isis' focused gaze.

She swallowed it and stared up at John as he moved inside her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as she moved with him, and their bodies were pressed together. Suddenly Isis was there, leaning close as she slipped her fingers between their bodies to circle them around Kate's clit. 

Kate touched Isis' face softly, almost daring to pull her closer, as John started to pound into her. He was angry about something, but Kate was too caught up in the rush of sensations. John's cock was hitting just the right spot inside, hard and fast, and Isis' fingers on her clit had Kate moving on the bed, helpless to control her reactions. 

The touch of Isis' mouth against hers, that was Kate's breaking point. She screamed, wordless in her pleasure, as her body exploded in orgasm. It rolled through her, not stopping as Isis kept stroking her fingers, as John kept thrusting deep inside her. When Isis' eyes flared bright and gold, when her deepened voice reverberated through the room, Kate only came harder.

She woke with the echoes of Isis's instructions in true worship still in her ears. Kate couldn't control her breathing. Her whole body was throbbing in the aftermath of her dream. She reached under the covers to touch her clit. God, she needed-- She needed something, not this, but she was going to do this anyway. She shoved the covers off and pushed two fingers inside herself as she touched her clit with the fingertips of her other hand.

This was wrong. Everything was wrong, but this was especially wrong. Being in Isis' quarters, having her watch - participate, even - as John fucked her was everything Kate didn't want. So why was she rolling her hips against her hand, desperate to come before the image vanished from her memory? She just needed-- She pushed harder as she curled her fingers, not able to stop the sounds coming from her as she finally orgasmed.

When it was done, Kate lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling with her hands curled into fists at her sides. The rosy light of dawn bled through her window, and she knew that if she looked outside, she'd see the sun rising over the temple being built next to Cheyenne mountain. 

It was time to start another day.

***

John had Elizabeth slung in his arms as he picked his way down the hill. She'd been knocked out by that red light, whatever it was, but her pulse was steady, and she looked like she was breathing okay. Hopefully that meant she was going to be fine. He'd just carry her. While trying not to think about her screaming in pain.

As he squinted up into the morning sunlight, he saw silhouetted figures - four of them - and cursed to himself. Two he could take out with no problem, but four might make it difficult, especially with Elizabeth to watch out for. It couldn't be any Goa'uld or Jaffa, not on Cimmeria, but most of Isis' people were human.

He shifted Elizabeth's weight and reached for his sidearm. It was awkward, but he could use her body to cover the movement. When he got closer, he could see Kate's blonde hair and make out dark streaks where the kohl rimming her eyes had smudged. There was a bruise on her temple from where John had knocked her out before he'd dialed Cimmeria. She stood next to an older, tough-looking woman with a sword slung across her back, and a black woman in a red velvet dress with sleeves that dragged on the ground. 

On the other side of Kate, standing almost shoulder to shoulder with her, was a tall woman with hair that was almost black, and kinda Greek-looking features. He'd know her anywhere, given the number of wanted posters he'd put up. Kate glanced at the woman, who smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.

John stopped a good twenty feet away and frowned. Since when had Kate gotten so cozy with the most wanted people in the entire fucking solar system that she could look at one of them for reassurance? Jeez, and here he thought he knew her by now.

He shrugged and ambled closer, trying to look casual, but there was a sharp watchfulness in Kate's eyes that he didn't usually see there. "So you wanna tell me what's up?" asked John. "Because of all the people I expected to see here, well, you weren't it. Neither was Vala Mal Doran, for that matter."

"There was only one possible reason for you to bring Isis to Cimmeria," said Kate. Up close, John could see that her robes were covered with dirt around the hem. "Sam couldn't come here, but Vala agreed it was time to meet you."

"How long have you known about this place?" asked John. He lowered Elizabeth to the ground and folded his jacket into a pillow for her head. "You wanna tell me how long you've been in bed with the resistance? Jesus, Kate, I thought I had you pegged."

"So did everyone," said Vala softly. "What do you think made her such a valuable operative?"

Kate took one step forward, then stopped in her tracks. "Is she--"

"She's free," said John, smoothing Elizabeth's hair back.

"Praise Thor," said the older woman. "He will not stand for Ettins to roam this world."

"Ettins?" John frowned.

"You know them as Goa'uld," said the black woman. At John's 'what the fuck and who the hell?' look, she smiled. "Forgive us. We have forgotten our manners in our joy at seeing another freed. I am Kendra, and this is Gairwyn. She leads the people of Cimmeria."

"Kendra does not do herself justice," said Gairyn. She strode forward and knelt to study Elizabeth. "She is a spiritual advisor and healer to all our people."

"Great. Let's throw a party," said John. "Why isn't she waking up?"

"The destruction of a symbiote traumatizes the body and the mind," said Kendra. She walked up to crouch next Gairwyn and reached to take Elizabeth's pulse. "Her heart beats strongly, but she will sleep for at least a full day."

"Come." Gairwyn stood. "We have a cart prepared so that you may take your ease after the perils of a journey through Mjolnir."

"Right," said John. "I was wondering how the hell I was gonna get down the hill." He looked around. "Where's Kate?"

"She and Vala have slipped away," said Kendra, standing. Her voice was soft, but her forehead was wrinkled with worry looked over her shoulder. "They must not have wished to overburden the horses."

"Let's go." John gathered Elizabeth back into his arms and stood.

Gairwyn scooped up his jacket and smiled at him. "You do not wish to leave this behind," she said as she rose. "The nights on Cimmeria are bitter to those unprepared."

***

By the time John got back to the longhouse - an honest to fucking God Viking longhouse - the sun was halfway down the sky. He hopped out of the cart and would've grabbed Elizabeth, but Gairwyn beat him to it. 

She scooped Elizabeth up with a quelling look at him. "We will bathe her and give her clean clothing," she told John. "She will not wish to wake up in Ettin's garb."

Then she and Kendra were gone, and John scowled as he scrubbed his hand through his hair. Kate and Vala had to be somewhere, right? He needed answers.

Turned out they were in the last place he expected, which was inside the biggest, most obvious building. They were both sitting on one side of a wooden table, facing the door, though Kate was staring down at a bowl of stew and dragging her spoon through it slowly.

"At the risk of sounding like my stepmother, the horrid woman, you should eat something," said Vala. She pushed a plate of fruit at Kate. "I don't think they starve you back on Earth. The common slaves, yes, but not anyone at your level."

"It's still a gilded cage," said Kate. She looked over at Vala. "I'm not hungry."

"If anyone knows how gilded the cage was, darling," said Vala, and her voice was more kind than any of the stories John had heard about her, "it's me. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'll just ask nicely."

"It's a form of retaining control," said Kate. "I try to remember what that's like sometimes"

John walked closer, and they both looked up at him. Sometimes he wondered how much Kate knew when she talked about stuff like that. "So what'd you do before, Kate?" he asked. She sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

Kate smiled politely, but didn't answer him. 

"How's the woman?" asked Vala. 

"Kendra and Gairwyn said they were going to give Elizabeth a bath and some new clothes," said John. Kate blinked at him, but kept quiet. "Said they figured she wouldn't want a guy doing it."

"Ah," said Vala. "That was very thoughtful of them. So did you know this Elizabeth person before she was taken as a host?"

"Nope," said John. He looked pointedly at Kate. "But I think Kate did."

All he got as an answer from her was the same polite smile as before.

"You're gonna have to talk about it some time," said John.

"Stop pushing, John," said Vala. She smiled sweetly at him, but John thought it was a deadly kind of sweet. "Or I'll start asking how you, a supposedly fully brainwashed First Prime and consort, not only knew the name of Isis' host, but actively conspired to bring her someplace where her symbiote could be removed."

"We're just all full of secrets, aren't we?" asked John. He bared his teeth in something that was almost a grin. 

"John." Kate picked up an apple and took a bite. "I don't want to talk about it. I had a life. I stopped having one. It's the same story for everyone on Earth."

" _That_ ," said Vala, leaning her elbows on the table, "is exactly what we mean to put a stop to. With your help, of course."

***

Elizabeth slowly fought her way back to consciousness. She groaned and her eyes shot open when she heard the sound of it. She'd done that. She'd made a sound and opened her eyes without having to fight her way through the thick veil of Isis' control. 

One foot flexed and pointed at Elizabeth's command. She pushed herself upright and stretched. _Her_ spine popped, and that was _her_ mind telling her face to break into an amazed smile. There was no sense of Isis' presence, just her memories, but Elizabeth was used to those, and she didn't try to examine them. She didn't need to, not after this long.

When she looked down, she saw clothing that wasn't Egyptian in design. It was a relief, for once, to be dressed in a shapeless wool nightgown instead of thin linen and heavy gold jewelry.

There were unfamiliar voices coming from outside. Elizabeth knew she wouldn't - shouldn't - have to worry about Hathor and Nepthys being here, but she pressed her lips together as she pushed past a fur hanging and into a smoky great hall. A number of people she couldn't place milled around. Near the room she'd been in stood Kate Heightmeyer. Kate was here? On a planet actively hostile toward the Goa'uld?


	2. Temple of the Three Queens - Character Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Roles for the Temple of the Three Queens universe

The Goddesses and Queens of the Tau'ri  
**Hathor** \- Queen of Love  & Beauty. Daughter/widow of Ra. Host is unknown, but presumably Egyptian in origin. Control of the host body is complete. (The host's personality has retreated into a permanent catatonic state.) She believes herself to lead the queens; however, she is primarily their strategist. Queen Mother, who can give birth to Goa'uld larvae.

 **Nepthys** \- Daughter of Hathor. Host is Dr. Janet Fraiser. Control of the host body is complete except for moments of extreme stress or pain. Nepthys uses her host's scientific knowledge to turn Tau'ri and Goa'uld technology to their advantage. Nepthys secretly schemes to turn Jack's devotion to her instead. Goa'uld, who cannot give birth to larvae.

 **Isis** \- Daughter of Ma'at. Wife of Osiris. Host is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Control of the host body is believed to be complete; however, Elizabeth is able to exert more influence on Isis than Nepthys, Hathor, or even Isis herself realize. Isis uses the diplomatic skills that Elizabeth developed to pave the way for the conquest of the Tau'ri. Queen Mother. Isis is mentally unstable due to her capture.

Their Most Devoted Servants  
**Colonel Jack O'Neill** \- First Prime of Hathor. Former Human, but now Jaffa. Devoted follower, except on days his devotion wavers. (That black ops training is a real pain in the ass to overcome.) Still serves as CO of SG-1, which is now the prime exploration team to expand the Queens' territory off-world.

 **Major Cameron Mitchell** \- First Prime of Nepthys. Former Human, now Jaffa. Has his expressed interest in Carolyn Lam when he thinks Nepthys isn't watching him. 

**Major John Sheppard** \- First Prime and Consort of Isis. Still Human. Elizabeth's influence on Isis is subtle and extends to making Isis believe the preference for Human servants who remain uncompelled by artificial devotion is her own. 

**Teal'c of Chulak** \- Serves as Jack's second in command. Remains immune to Hathor's pheromones, but conceals this information. Still serves on SG-1. Secretly a fifth columnist for the resistance.

 **Major Lou Ferretti** \- Serves as Cameron's second in command. Devoted to Hathor, as he was caught in the first wave of the invasion.

Major Evan Lorne - Serves as John's second in command. Ostensibly one of Isis' soldiers, but is devoted to Hathor, who has developed the practice of undermining Isis by secretly controlling her servants. (Eventually, he'll be discovered, and Lorne will have to get beaten all to hell by John to de-brainwash him. Will probably join the resistance.)

Their Worshipful Followers  
**Dr. Daniel Jackson** \- Consort of Hathor, and her Beloved. Is occasionally called upon to use his archaeological knowledge on Hathor's behalf. No longer serves on SG-1 after a close encounter with Sam Carter.

 **Lieutenant Laura Cadman** \- Current high priestess of Hathor.

 **Lieutenant Deb Satterfield** \- High priestess of Nepthys. ~~Cylon.~~ Serves on SG-1.

 **Dr. Rodney McKay** \- Serves on SG-1. Deeply regrets that none of the queens are blonde. Is supposed to be Nepthys' servant, but basically admires Isis more and thinks he'd serve her if she asked. Generally objects to the Goa'uld, but is too afraid to say that.

 **Dr. Kate Heightmeyer** \- SGC base psychiatrist. High priestess of Isis. Secretly a the other main fifth columnist for the resistance along with Teal'c. 

**Dr. Carolyn Lam** \- Head of SGC Medical. Does not approve of Nepthys' activities, but serves her. Former colleague of Dr. Janet Fraiser. Is secretly working on an antidote to the pheromones, but is not aware of Kate or Teal'c's status as members of the resistance.

 **Dr. Brightman** \- Interim head of SGC Medical. Displeased Nepthys one day, and was never seen again.

 **Dr. Carson Beckett** \- A follower of Isis. She uses him for information on the sciences, and has him investigating the genetics of the human race.

 **Dr. Jennifer Keller** \- Serves Nepthys, and is her chief advisor on all medical activities. Is secretly spying on Carolyn and reporting her activities back to Nepthys.

 **Mr. Woolsey** \- Liaison with the queens to their subordinates around the world. Is torn in all directions by loyalties, as he is required to report to all of them.

 **Colonel Stephen Caldwell** \- In the service of Isis. He has been charged with developing the space flight capabilities of Isis' forces, but he secretly has designs on John Sheppard's position.

 **Colonel Emerson** \- Works with Stephen Caldwell, but is Nepthys' agent.

 **Colonel Pendergast** \- Works with Caldwell, but reports to Hathor. The rivalries between Caldwell, Emerson, and Pendergast mean that the Queens have to pay more attention to them than they'd normally like.

 **Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey** \- Nepthys' agent.

 **Lieutenant Grogan** \- Hathor's agent.

 **Lieutenant Elliott** \- Hathor's agent.

 **Lieutenant Aiden Ford** \- Isis' agent.

 **General George Hammond** \- Hathor's most devoted follower. Has been asked to remain behind the scenes and retired unless he is needed, and only idolizes his granddaughters more than Hathor. (I mean, come on, guys. His _granddaughters_.)

Heretics and Foes  
**Captain Sam Carter/Jolinar** \- Former high priestess of Hathor, who was compelled to lead rituals in Hathor's honor, and supervise the construction of Hathor's temple. Formerly served on SG-1. Was blended with Jolinar against her will, but came to terms with her and now co-leads the members of the rebellion located off-planet.

 **Vala Mal Doran** \- Convinced Jolinar and Sam that the Tok'ra are wrong as often as they are right. Escaped from a Tok'ra prison, and now co-leads the resistance off-planet with Sam. Has had encounters with Daniel and is intrigued by him.

 **Skaara** \- Freed from Klorel by the Nox, he's taken up a position in Sam/Jolinar and Vala's off-world rebellion. Recruits people, including several Abydonians, to help free Earth, Daniel, and his sister.

 **Dr. Svetlana Markov** \- Member of Earth's rebellion. 

**Colonel Chekov** \- One of the leaders of Earth's rebellion.

 **Agent Malcom Barrett** \- Spy for the rebellion.

 **Colonel Harry Maybourne** \- Escaped Earth and works in the off-world rebellion. Makes peace as well as he can with Sam, though they still butt heads on occasion.

 **Colonel Zuhkov** \- Colonel Chekov's second in command. 

**Dr. Shen Xiaoyi** \- Another leader of the Earth rebellion and former prisoner of Isis. Both have an extensive hatred for one another.

 **Dr. Peter Grodin** \- scientist in the off-world rebellion.

 **Dr. Radek Zelenka** \- scientist in the Earth rebellion. Friend of Rodney McKay and constantly trying to get into contact with him for information.

 **Jonas Quinn** \- member of the off-world rebellion, liaison between the rebellion and the newly-united Langaara. Something of a crush on Sam.

 **Gairwyn** \- off-world rebellion's contact on Cimmeria; allows them to use Thor's Hammer when they need to free a host.

 **Kendra** \- Another contact on Cimmeria.

 **Ishta** \- one of the leaders of the Jaffa rebellion, works with Sam/Jolinar and Vala on occasion.

 **Bra'tac** \- another leader of the Jaffa rebellion, one who works closest with the Tau'ri rebellion. Trains Ry'ac, eager to get Teal'c back.

Rival Deities  
**Niirti** \- Host is Cassandra, a hok'taur. 

**Apophis** \- God of the Serpent. Spent a great deal of resources in a grand plan to destroy the Tau'ri, but was effectively stopped when Hathor, Nepthys, and Isis emerged from Earth and took their places among the system lords. Growls about being denied his chance to bathe in the blood of Jack O'Neill, who is still known for picking a fight with him when he's off world.

 **Amaunet** \- wife of Apophis, host is Sha're, who has been slowly exerting more and more influence over Amaunet and is carefully undermining Apophis' operations when she can. Has also secretly aided the resistance led by Samantha Carter/Jolinar and Vala Mal Doran. Is still determined to return to her Danyiel. 

**Ba'al** \- One of the most treacherous of the system lords and basically wants galactic domination. Also has something of a thing for Isis (also his mother, yes, it's creepy), who thinks he's beneath her because she is far far older than he.

 **Osiris** \- husband of Isis, killed by her personally in revenge for getting her stuck in a canopic jar for three thousand plus years.

 **Thor** \- mysterious Norse god, one of the Asgard. Sam/Jolinar and Vala have been trying to enlist the help of the Asgard in retaking Earth, but so far have not been able to get into contact with them.


	3. Flashback - Jeannie and Madison Miller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A totally random flashback with Jeannie Miller, Isis' lo'taur, and Madison Miller. No reason. None whatsoever. Posted here as abandoned and discontinued work.

"Madison Miller." The girl stood in the doorway, awkward as all these humans were, but with the beginnings of grace hovering about her. She would learn. Isis set the small hoop of embroidery aside and patted the seat next to her. "Come and sit with me."

Jeannie stood inside the room, her expression uncertain. "Is there anything--"

"You may leave," interrupted Isis. Humans were so very attached to their children, and her lo'taur more attached to this one after Isis had been forced to discipline the woman's husband. Perhaps she would find someone to marry her off to. 

Being a sensible woman, Jeannie held her objections and bowed before leaving the room. A faint hint of distaste from the host was easily brushed aside by Isis as she turned her attention to the child. "Come and sit with me," repeated Isis. A hint of steel entered her voice. "Or does your mother not teach you the proper deference due a goddess?"

The girl shook her head and walked quickly across the room. She clambered up atop the couch with a nimbleness that belied her earlier stance. "Good morning," whispered the girl.

"Welcome." Isis let her mouth curve into a smile, perhaps wider than normal. "What has your mother told you about me?"

The girl chewed at her lip for a moment, her eyes were lost in thought before she smiled brightly. "That you're the Lady Isis, and she gets to make sure your clothes are the prettiest." She paused, and Isis looked on expectantly. "And that you're the mother of lots of gods." She paused again, and then her eyes lit up. "And that you like math as much as mom does!"

Isis looked upon the girl indulgently. "And do you like math as well?"

She nodded, smiling for the first time since her audience began. "My mom and I play math games. Do you play math games with her too?"

"Clever girl," said Isis, chuckling. "Are you hungry? Perhaps you'd like a treat?"

"Thank you, Lady Isis," said Madison promptly.

Isis put her hand out and brushed the child's hair back. "What do you have a taste for?" she asked. "Perhaps some--" _Turkish delight._ "Turkish delight?"

"I don't know what that is," said Madison. She started with alarm. "But I'm sure it's lovely, thank you!"

The echoes of amusement from the host perplexed Isis. Who was Jadis? A rival Goa'uld queen?


End file.
